


Who's a good boy!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Kaito is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: You know what, I give Werewolf Kaito a fic so boom!





	Who's a good boy!

"Kaito what the hell?!" you see him....All that hair....Wait

Hairy   
Ears   
A tail

"A FURRY!" you shout  
"STOP CALLING ME A FURRY! IM A WEREWOLF!" He shouts back, you shake your head; blink and....What the hell?

"Uh Explain?"   
He sigh "Well short story, You know those V3 merch with the gang in halloween costumes"   
"Yep"   
"Im a werewolf and dont open that window cuz full moon gets me Howling the night away"   
You were confuse, A werewolf....just why? But why not? walking to him and give his ear a good ol scratch, he stop, move his foot and wag his tail. Maybe this isnt so bad   
You stop then blow in his werewolf ears

flick flick flick

"STOP THAT!" he shake his head   
"YOUR SO FUCKING FLUFFY!" you touch his hair and hug him, his face in between your chest wagging his tail again 

"Ok whos a good boy" you smile at him "Dont do that" he scoff "Whos a very good boy"   
"I AM!!" he wag his tail and stop "Stop doing that!"   
"I can't help it your so cute and a very GOOD boy look at you"   
"This is why we dont have a dog"   
Scratching his ear again and "Whos a good boy Whos a GOOD BOY YOU ARE!" 

Again why?


End file.
